mixed_resultsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saejin Sileelmir
A female-identifying eladrin bard poet and cleric of Savras, originally from the city of Astrazalian in the Feywild. Notable Relationships * Waldo Flinders, a long-time reoccurring boyfriend that Saejin took great joy in making miserable, though she seems to believe it was the other way around. Waldo still refers to her as "The Beast." * Martabok Sileelmir, sister * Savras, her goddess of fate and destiny Personality Saejin imagines herself to be some sort of embodiment of all the universe and the non-lame gods in one form, that just hasn’t been awakened yet (or some bullshit). She’s very New-Age spiritual; a strange concept in a world where gods are actually real. She sees divination and ability to witness and fuck with fate as the greatest power possible and wants to wield it -- without having to do the work. Behold, the knowledge cleric: a child of Savras, goddess of destiny, who can learn anything she puts her mind to, but without having to study a single tome. Just imagine if praying to get a good grade before a test was actually a real thing. Saejin mistakes chaos for creativity, and chooses to express herself through poetry because she's not a truly creative person. She strongly believes that her combination of ego and subversion constitutes Great Art. Once again as I was after visiting the Myconid People, I sense Savras’ tug on my fate-strings, guiding me toward my True Path. However it plagues me so that my mind flits back to this Narth creature, this female of strength and time, revered by a people that has appeared to have abandoned her in the end. My, what a bitter fruit to taste, diary. I saw in her the glory of my future by the hands of Savras, and for my part deified this Narth as an ascended being of wisdom and truth... This is not the fate I wish for myself, diary... while I would not hesitate to force the knee that refuses to bend, it is much more preferable that it do so willingly. -- From Saejin's diary Equipment * Magic items: ** Armstrong's Spectacles (party-owned) ** Crystal Ball of the Sponsor (party-owned) ** Sword of Fencing ** Cho's arcane focus ** Ring of Spell Storing ** Ring of Mind Shielding * Armor/weapons: ** Studded leather armor ** Leather armor (her original armor) ** Shield * Weapons/instruments: ** Hand crossbow ** Dagger ** Shawm * Personal items: ** Aghanim University student robes ** Cleric of Lolth's dress ** Hairpin of the "The Nameless" ** Forgery kit ** Healer's kit ** Cho & Gath's journals ** Pascal's journal ** Pascal's blueprints ** "The History of Gilgamesh" ** Fishing hooks ** Amethyst crystal ** Steel mirror ** Flask * Adventure gear: ** Traveler's clothes ** Two-person tent ** Blanket ** Silk rope (50 feet) Backstory When Saejin was very young, her mother took her eldest sister, Vaedin'thiil, and disappeared. Rumor was that she ran off to join the followers of a wandering mystic/self-proclaimed holy healer. She doesn't know what became of her mother, but she did coincidentally meet her sister "Vae" again in late adolescence, and found out that she'd been paralyzed since birth, which led her to believe that the rumors may have been true, and that her mother may have left with the hopes of having her ailment cured. Clearly it did not take. Saejin, along with her next-oldest sister Martabok, her fraternal twin sister Jimila, and her younger sister Anilessa, were left to be raised by a single father named Iliren, a shopkeep and member of the merchant's guild. They grew up modestly in an apartment in the eladrin city of Astrazalian, on the Plane of Faerie, or "the Feywild." In their youth, she and Martabok being the adventurous pair, decided to go off on a little adventure of their own. While out wandering, they stumbled across the path of a grick, and Saejin was poisoned by it. In a near coma-like state, she watched as "Marta," completely panic-stricken, suddenly manifested sorcerous powers and destroyed the creature. Afterward, they decided to never speak of her powers to anyone, including their father -- though magic is quite normal in the Feywild and all eladrin possess certain abilities, sorcery itself holds stigma even there, and both girls feared what it meant. Saejin's recovery from the poisoning (and subsequent comatose state) was a long and lonely process that kept her mentally and physically isolated for nearly a year and a half. During that time she started to write poetry, did a lot of "soul-searching," and became fascinated with consciousness and mortality; or, at least, began to draw her own conclusions on these concepts. She also envied from afar the friendships she saw being borne between her age-mates, and marveled at what it meant to be socially liked, or better, followed, by other children. She thought much on the type of personality or amount of charisma one must exemplify in order to, for instance, inspire a mother to abandon her family and pursue a supposed holy man. Her poems were moody, sometimes very dark, and frankly quite juvenile during this time. As she grew older, she became consumed by the artist’s lifestyle and took on a feigned beatnik attitude. She briefly studied music and poetry at a school of the arts in Astrazalian, but she didn’t appreciate the criticism she received and got sick of getting in trouble with the faculty. It didn't matter to her – she’d already mastered what she saw as the most important life skill – the ability to surround herself with loyal companions, people eternally searching for a good time. In her young adulthood her sister Martabok left for the Prime Material Plane one summer. Saejin was also then inspired to leave home and begin a semi-nomadic lifestyle, and convinced her posse of friends to drop out with her and make the trip to “The PMP,” where they could remove themselves from the materialism of eladrin society and continue their journey toward realization of an Ultimate Truth. Thus began her days of roaming wild around Black Reef with other burnout artists and strange characters, doing drugs, falling into and out of relationships, starting communes on remote isles, and over time, building up a group of individuals that would idolize her without question. This ended very poorly for her on a number of occasions, but not before she'd had several ex-friends marooned in different locations around Black Reef. When a member of the posse was lost, there was always another to take their place... But eventually the simple life began to bore her, and she decided it was time to reenter the mainstream. Until the past year, Saejin has been bumming around in the darker corners of Black Reef’s cities. She and her rotating posse of misfits have been putting on performances in upscale inns, then dosing patrons with hallucinatory mushrooms before gently lifting valuables off them while they dance in a revelrous daze. They find a place to sell or trade the useless items, load up their cog ships, and sail to a sandbar to party for a few weeks at a time. She has less difficulty keeping friends around these days, but she and her most recent crew did once again not prove ultimately compatible, and she decided to escape to the mainland; it was around this time that she met a hunch-backed male tiefling named Kolai in a tavern, and he asked her to help him find someone able to correct his deformity. She agreed. Up until recently, her older sister Martabok has been utilizing her sorcery as part of an adventuring party, alongside Nadia Spinebreaker of The Feurun Metropolis. She and Saejin are very close, though they don't get to see each other often, and before Saejin learned the Sending spell, had not spoken in over a year. Her fraternal twin sister Jimila was always kind of boring, and was never interested in coming with her and Marta on adventures. She is a keeper of birds (and sometimes boggles) and lives otherwise alone at her home in Astrazalian. Her younger sister Anilessa has always been the biggest troublemaker of all the sisters -- so much so they called her "Little Imp." She is now a rather successful pickpocket, also living in Astrazalian. They are friendly, but not close.